Advertising leaflets which are mass produced and are used as newspaper inserts have opened up an entirely new market for printing services. Such leaflets have used many different arrangements and formats to catch the eye and have included return envelopes, post cards, and coupons.
One of the most recent developments with regard to advertising leaflets has been the introduction of a pop-up section which provides additional impact and eye appeal by putting at the disposal of the advertiser the additional elements of dimension and motion to accentuate his advertising message. This recent development in the state of the art is described in patent application Ser. No. 717,174. The present invention is directed to an improvement in advertising leaflets having a pop-up feature.